


Consequences

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Uh Oh, Even for him, Mainly 'cause of Krell, Nikov won't take anyone's shit, Shit's going down, Sunny is a snarky sassy lil' shit, Umbara was hell, Wrench is just tired and starting to get on edge, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Oh shit ... big oh shit ...





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the awesome collab with Naaklasolus! Reaper is their OC ^^
> 
> Warnings: violence, bodily harm

“Wrench, Sunny; wit’ meh.” 

Nikov turned away from Reaper and stalked off; his shoulders stiff with rage. The two clones shared a look with each other, Wrench quickly downing a mouthful from his flask, before they followed after their Jedi. 

“Warbrat?” 

Wrench scrambled to catch up with the enraged Dathomirian, watching him with wary eyes. Nikov’s very steps screamed a murderous intent, and that worried the Chief Medical Officer. Frowning as he was ignored, Wrench got ahead of Nikov and body checked him. 

“Warbrat stop. We need to plan this out carefully; we probably won’t be able to deal with the consequences otherwise.” 

Nikov stopped, if only because he’d bounced off Wrench’s chest and fallen back against Sunny. Growling and exposing his canine teeth, he snarled at the medic. 

“Ge’ ou’a mah way Wrench.” 

“No.” 

Sunny moved around to back Wrench up, the two clones standing side by side as they faced off against their Jedi. 

“We’ll handle Krell; we can’t afford to lose you too Warbrat. We’re more … more expendable. We’ll handle this.” 

*** 

“Can we handle this?” 

Sunny rolled his eyes and glowered at Wrench, the effect somewhat tempered by the fact he had his helmet on. The medic just wouldn’t stop asking the same damn question. 

“If you ask me that one more time Wrench I swear to the Manda I will fucking shank you! Yes we can damn well handle this!” 

Storming away from the spluttering medic, Sunny didn’t even bother to gift Krell with the respect of removing his helmet before addressing him. 

“Your plan is suicide.” 

Krell’s fierce yellow eyes flicked down to look Sunny over before the Besalisk gave a snort of disdain and looked away. 

“It is the plan that shall be used. Your opinion clone is irrelevant.” 

Folding his arms and leaning back slightly on his legs, Sunny tilted his helmeted head in that precise manner that perfectly indicated he thought Krell was out of his tiny little mind. 

“Excuse me? Irrelevant?” 

Placing his hands on his kama clad hips, Sunny glared up at the Senior Jedi General. 

“Good fucking luck taking that base and winning this campaign all on your lonesome then chakaar! ‘Cause if we follow your dumbass plan and all end up dead – which I think is what you want anyway – that’s what you’re gonna end up fucking doing!” 

Krell’s reaction was lightning fast, Sunny didn’t even see it coming. His throat closed off as an invisible force gripped tight around his neck, lifting him off the ground as he struggled against the unseen attacker. Pained gasping croaks rasped their way free as he fought against the crushing force, his pain filled eyes locked on Krell’s cold, cruel golden orbs. The Besalisk Jedi’s lip curled in a savage grin as he throttled the life out of the mouthy Captain with the Force, his blood practically singing with the Dark Side. The sounds of blaster safeties being released and the iconic ‘snap hiss’ of a lightsaber igniting didn’t even register with him until the lightsaber was at his throat. Looking away from the choking Captain, Krell glanced down at the arrogant, inexperienced and unenlightened Jedi brat. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Nikov looked up at Krell, his silver eyes blazing with a challenge and unbridled loathing. The young man was practically vibrating with rage, and the clones surrounding them were in similar states of anger. 

“Pu’ ‘im down.” 

Krell smirked, releasing his hold on the Captain and letting him drop roughly to the floor in a coughing, gasping heap of armor. Looking back at the other Jedi, he smirked. 

“Now what? I’m unarmed, and even you will not kill an unarmed opponent.” 

Straightening up and putting his lightsaber away, Nikov nodded and smirked grimly. 

“Ya righ’ there. Ah won’.” 

He rabbit punched Krell in the throat and turned, walking away as the Besalisk clutched at his bruised and damaged throat with all four hands, coughing painfully. 

“Ah’m bet’a than ya Krell. Ah won’ kill ya … ye’.” 

He paused at the edge of the clone circle, looking over his shoulder at the growling Besalisk. 

“Pull tha’ shi’ again … an’ Ah’ll des’roy ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked! Don't forget to let me know what'cha think! ^^


End file.
